


melt in your mouth

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panties as a gag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Subspace, consent is non-explicit, feminine clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: When Dark gets especially frustrated, his Aura seeps through the building and messes up Wilford's recordings. Wilford has a solution that will calm him down.





	melt in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this headccanon for AGES that sometimes wilford's aura can function as an aphrodisiac for dark. this is basically me being super self-indulgent with this idea lol
> 
> also i wrote over half of this last night bc i got inspired and my brain literally wouldn't let me stop typing until it was done

Everything was going wrong. Well, that wasn’t precisely accurate, but to Dark it sure as hell felt like it was. It would have been more accurate to say that it was just an average week, but stressors had been piling up until he felt like he would snap at the slightest provocation. It felt like his control was slipping from him and that agitated him more than anything else. However, this meant that the more agitated he got, the more his Aura spread throughout the building. Once it reached Wilford, he would feel obliged to step in.

Evidently, Wilford seemed to have decided that it was time for him to step in, Dark thought as Wilford sauntered into his office, coming to a stop in front of his desk.

Wilford’s arms were crossed, the material of his dress shirt pulling tight over his biceps. His feet were set apart, widening his stance and making him look bigger. He even had that glint in his eyes that indicated he was Up To Something. But there was also the sweet scent coming off of Wilford, much thicker than normal. Dark’s mind flickered back to other instances thick with that scent, echoes of mindless pleasure coming back to him. Dark shifted, already half-hard. “I don’t have the time, Wil. I have far too much work to do.”

“Work, shmurk, didn’t you say a couple days ago you didn’t  _ have _ any work to do? I smell a liar,” Wilford singsonged.

Dark sighed. “Wil, please-”

“Oh, don’t you ‘Wil please’ me, mister,” Wilford scolded. “You need a break my good man; I could feel your aura all the way from the first floor!” Wil sauntered over to the side of the desk and stretched his suspenders, grinning at Dark. “I could help you with that you know. Get rid of all that  _ tension _ ~”

Dark turned his chair to face Wilford as he walked around the desk. “I don’t need help,” Dark’s mouth said before he could consider a different response.

Wilford crossed his arms and hummed, wiggling his mustache. “Well then, mister grumpy pants, perhaps I can…  _ persuade _ you.” He stepped forward, placed a knee on the chair seat, grabbed Dark by the tie and hauled him up for a bruising kiss.

Dark sighed into the kiss and brought his right hand up to cup the back of Wilford’s neck, above the collar as he started to reciprocate. His other hand rested on the arm gripping his tie. The scent of cotton candy grew thicker, and it pressed inwards on Dark’s Aura, starting to calm it.

As Dark softened into the kiss, he could feel Wilford carding his fingers through his hair as Wilford hummed into his mouth. Wilford worked over his mouth and it was sweet and slow, sinking into his skin, trickling down to his groin where Wilford’s knee pressed into him. Dark made a soft noise, and he couldn’t help gently rocking his hips into the pressure.

Wilford chuckled into his mouth, then pulled away with a wet smack and mouthed along Dark’s jawline. “That’s it, what a good boy,” he drawled in between kisses. 

Dark inhaled slowly, shakily, the wet heat of Wilford’s mouth radiating outwards like droplets of hot wax. “This is completely unnecessary,” Dark managed past the cotton candy of Wilford’s Aura slowly thickening in the air.

“Oh, but of course it is!” Wilford said. He withdrew, picking up Dark by his thighs, and set him down on the desk, heedless of the mess. He pressed close, forcing Dark’s legs open wide.  “You’ve got your panties all in a twist and it’s messing up my recording!”

Dark’s breath caught in his throat as Wilford lifted him effortlessly, like he weighed barely anything at all. His pants were growing tighter, and he rocked his hips against Wilford’s, feeling the hard length through the layers of fabric. He gripped at the other man’s broad shoulders as Wilford licked and mouthed at his neck, the mustache tickling his skin. Dark groaned lowly, tilting his head back to give Wilford more access. The sugar in the air was heady, warming him from the inside out and he began to pant quietly. 

Dark wanted to be grumpy, he wanted to shove Wilford off and tell him he had work to do, but  _ god _ it had been ages since he’d had this. Wilford was always devastatingly good at reducing Dark to a shuddering puddle of ecstacy, and Dark would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing what Wilford had in store. It took some effort - not a whole lot mind you, given the potency that was Wilford’s aphrodisiac aura - but Dark slowly went pliant beneath Wilford’s wandering mouth, the first licks of the pleasure rolling over him in slow waves. 

“That’s it, just let me take care of you, sugarplum,” Wilford murmured into Dark’s skin. With one hand, he unbuttoned Dark’s suit jacket and then pushed it off his shoulders before tossing it somewhere in the room. Wilford pushed on Dark’s shoulders, forcing him to lie down on the desk, and then there was a brief moment of vertigo, of falling and spinning, and then Dark was falling back heavily on a mattress while pink and white light invaded his eyes.

Dark took a breath and the intensity of the cotton candy in the air hit him like a brick to the gut. He let out another soft groan despite himself, back arching upwards and fingers gripping at the sheets. 

Wilford was grinning at him as he kneeled over him and palmed at the straining bulge in Dark’s pants. “Now that’s the spirit!”

“Wilford, please,” Dark moaned. All at once, the tightness in his pants grew near unbearable and Dark was close to undoing his own pants just to get things moving.

“Please what, my little pixie stick? You gotta be more specific than that~” Wilford’s hand on him was slow pressure, nowhere near enough to be satisfying.

It was slowly growing difficult to focus, but Dark still had enough brain cells left for pride to make him choke on his words. Dark wanted Wilford to suck him off, fuck him,  _ something _ , but he was  _ The _ Darkiplier and he just  _ didn’t _ ask for anything so debauched, and so the only thing that came out of his mouth were quiet panting noises.

“Cat got your tongue?” Wilford teased. He leaned back on his heels and hummed thoughtfully. “I think we need to get you dressed for the occasion!” 

The statement was so off the cuff that Dark could only blink at him. “What?”

“I need to get you all nice and gussied up!” Instead of magicking his clothes away like Dark had expected, Wilford began manually taking his clothes off, pinning him down and slapping away his hands whenever Dark insisted he could remove his own clothes. Wilford handled him roughly, casually lifting him by one limb or another and Dark couldn’t deny that being manhandled like that made him hot and bothered. When Wilford reached his underwear, he slowly pulled the elastic band down over his cock until it sprang free and Wilford made a comical sound effect to go with it

“Wilford,” Dark said, his tone at once both weary and amused.

Wilford smooched the tip of his dick, and then snapped his fingers and a pile of leather straps and cloth appeared on the bed. Wilford first plucked up a pair of pink handcuffs, wide with soft fur on the inside and leather on the outside, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he shook the handcuffs before manhandling Dark into them

“You don’t need to do this,” Dark said, fighting him only a little bit.

“But of course I do!” Wilford said as he secured Dark’s wrists to the headboard. “I can’t have you interrupting my work, now can I?”

Dark tugged on the restraints, and his restless aura started to settle down inside of him as the cotton candy in the air started to fill up his head.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Wilford began dressing Dark in that soft cotton and leather, all pink and white; first there was the panties, then the garter belt and stockings, a chest harness with helpful little d-rings all over, cuffs that went around his thighs just above his knees and attached to the harness, and further straps to keep Dark’s calves pressed flush to his thighs. All of it had turned grey as it was put on, Dark’s Aura leeching the color out of it.

By the time Wilford was done, Dark was shivering, trembling from all the close contact and none of it where he needed. He was splayed wide open, cock painfully hard while a wet spot formed in the delicate fabric. It was getting so hard for Dark to think clearly and he was shifting constantly, every inhale clouding his mind to anything but Wilford and his warm hands and the fire he stoked in Dark’s belly.

“There we go, don’t you look cute!” Wilford cooed at him. He leaned down and pinched Dark’s cheek, smiling at him. He leaned down further, one hand rubbing gently over Dark’s stomach as Wilford kissed him sweetly.

Dark pressed his mouth into Wilford’s, and he could swear he could taste pink sugar on his tongue. He let out a soft noise and arched into the hand rubbing too far above where he wanted it.

Wilford pulled away too soon, pressing a kiss to Dark’s cheek. His hands ran down Dark’s sides, gently fingering the hem of the panties. “Let’s get started, shall we?” He pulled the back of the waistband up over the curve of Dark’s ass and leaned in, squeezing firmly at the flesh. Warm breath wafted over Dark’s hole, and then the wet heat of Wilford’s tongue was pressing against him and into him and Dark let out a luxurious moan. Wilford’s mustache was ticklish against his perineum, but Dark couldn’t be bothered to care because that tongue was pressing into him deep, but not deep enough and he wanted more, so much more.

Wilford’s tongue was hot, his mouth wet, and either Wilford’s tongue was much longer than he thought it was or he was doing something funny to reality because that tongue was pressing lightly against the bundle of nerves inside him, sending sparks of electric pleasure right to his cock. Dark writhed, but he couldn’t really; all he could do was push and pull against the soft leather restraints, arching away from the bed that felt so much like a plush cloud that wanted to swallow him while his cock leaked precum into the silk panties.

Someone was letting out a high-pitched whine, and it took Dark a moment to realize it was him making that noise. A diminishing part of him wanted to swallow back the sounds, but a larger part of him just didn’t care if humiliating noises dripped from his mouth like a waterfall, too worked up to want anything other than Wilford’s mouth on his dick or Wilford’s cock in his ass.

After some too-short minutes of bliss, Wilford pulled away and patted his thigh, and Dark could feel the way the silk dragged briefly over his cock, which now lay heavy against his stomach. He tried to grind against the fabric for friction, but it was unsatisfying and only served to rile him up more. His hands clenched, wanting to drag Wilford against himself.

Wilford was smiling kindly, a hand rubbing his calf. “Aww look at you! The pink of your cute outfit is showing now!” He bent down and kissed his cheek. “You look so pretty, Darky.”

“Please,” Dark said instead of the composed retort he wanted to say, and he felt his cheeks heat as he heard how desperate and wrecked his voice was.

“Aww, I know you want it, cupcake, but there’s just a couple more steps!” Wilford leaned to one side, reaching for something, and came back, and Wilford was shifting the panties and then there was a stiff ring of pressure sliding down to the base of his cock and Dark groaned at the sensation.

“I know it’s uncomfortable,” Wilford nearly cooed, “but we don’t want this to end too quickly now, do we?”

Dark found himself shaking his head “no”, distantly realizing that words were gradually slipping away from him.

There was the click of a plastic lid, and then Wilford was pressing a finger slick with lube into him, and then there was a second one and before Dark quite realized it, he was throwing his head back on a moan while those thick fingers sent a live wire through him. His cock throbbed, and Dark was sure he would’ve cum right then if it hadn’t been for the cock ring, and he made a weak, desperate noise.

Wilford made a sympathetic noise and leaned down, pressing kisses against Dark’s open, panting mouth, his throat, and his chest while those wicked fingers stroked heated pleasure in him. Dark was almost whining with it, and then there was a deep ecstasy rolling through him, starting with the place Wilford’s fingers pressed into him and Dark shuddered beneath the force of it. It was deep, but he was still hard, he still needed to cum, and Dark let out a choked sob.

There was another finger in him, and it walked the line of almost too much and not nearly enough. Wilford was pulling his cock out from beneath the panties, and warm breath on the head of his cock was the only warning he got before his dick was fully enveloped in the heat of Wilford’s mouth, the mustache catching against Dark’s pubic hair at the base of his cock.

Dark sobbed outright, pathetic and needy noises spilling from his mouth as Wilford worked his wicked magic on his cock, bobbing his head up and down, and all Dark could think was that he was going to die here pinned between Wilford’s mouth and fingers, trapped within this painful ecstasy. Dark jerked in his restraints, mindlessly pulling and writhing against Wilford.

That deep ecstasy built up again and Dark was certain it was going to kill him, but Wilford pulled his mouth and fingers away and Dark sobbed at the loss. 

Just as Dark realized there was dampness running towards his ears, Wilford was wiping them away as he kissed him sweetly, and Dark could taste himself on Wilford’s tongue.

“I’m going to fuck you soon, sugarplum,” Wilford was saying as he undid the straps pressing his legs folded against his body. “You’ll get what you need, I promise.”

The silk panties were sliding down his legs, and then Wilford was balling them up and pushing them past Dark’s teeth, and Dark could both smell and taste the thick scent of his precum, and it mixed so perfectly with the sugar in the air that it made Dark’s eyes roll back.

“I love the way you sound when you’re moaning through a gag,” Wilford said with a happy sigh, and he turned Dark onto his stomach, manhandling him into a position where Dark’s chest was pressed into the sheets and his hips hiked up into the air with his knees spread. Wilford folded over him, naked and warm, and Dark moaned needily, rocking his hips back against him.

Wilford chuckled and kissed the spot between his shoulder blades. “Don’t worry, Darky, I’ve got you.”

And Wilford was pressing into him, one hand gripping Dark’s hip, and he was so  _ thick _ , but it was exactly what Dark wanted and it felt so right to be trapped beneath Wilford’s weight while his cock speared him open. Dark moaned loud and long, and the sound transitioned into a whine as Wilford sank fully into him. Wilford made a satisfied noise, and there was only a couple heartbeats of stillness before Wilford began fucking him steady and deep.

It was exactly what Dark needed, and any thoughts about his once-riled aura were completely out the window and all he could think about was the way Wilford’s cock stretched him just right and how his cock rubbed against his prostate so perfectly, like Wilford’s dick was made for his body. It was so good, and Dark pressed his face into the sheets, rocking back against Wilford’s thrusts while he made wanton noises into the fabric of the panties.

Wilford was grunting above him, and it was so good but Dark wanted more, he wanted faster and deeper and harder and he made desperate, needy noises, fucking back on Wilford’s cock as hard as he could.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Wilford panted. “You want faster? Harder? I can give you that, baby, don’t you worry.”

Dark whined in response, and he didn’t have it in him to be ashamed of how needy and ruined it sounded, and there was only enough in him to almost shout as Wilford picked up the pace, fucking into him like a machine. It was all Dark could do to just hang on, rocked as he was by the force of Wilford’s thrusts.

It was so much, and Dark forgot about the cock ring, right up until the deep pleasure ricocheted through once more and his cock throbbed painfully at the aborted wet orgasm while the dry one rolled through him. Dark sobbed and shook as Wilford fucked him through it, and it was almost too much, but he was so hard it hurt and he wanted to cum again, cum properly, and all he could do was sob as the taste of his precum soaked into his tongue.

It lasted what seemed like an eternity, Dark alternating sobs and whimpering moans as Wilford fucked him like he was built for it, nailing his prostate with brutal accuracy while he pressed kisses between the straps of the harness. It was so good but all Dark could think about was how bad he wanted to cum, and he barely noticed the way his pleasured tears soaked the sheets or how the drool dripped past his lips and onto his face.

But at long last, Wilford’s pace started to falter, and one of Wilford’s hands left his hips to wrap around his cock and Dark shouted at the sensation.

“I bet you wanna cum so bad, don’t you?” Wilford said between panting breaths.

Dark could only whine a response.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me,” Wilford babbled, fumbling for the cock ring. “Why don’t you cum for and show me how good you are, how hard you can cum for Wilfy?”

Dark’s moans grew short and loud as Wilford began pulling off the cock ring in small, jerky motions. When it was finally off, Wilford thrusted once, twice, and then Dark was gone, eyes rolling back as he shook with the force of his orgasm, hips jerking erratically. Wilford was jerking his cock through it, and Dark didn’t even know what kind of sounds he was making, only that he was vocalizing, and he was distantly aware of Wilford’s hips stuttering and pressing flush against his ass. Dark’s orgasm stretched out for what felt like a small eternity, and Wilford was still jerking his cock, and then it finally tapered off until Dark was making noises of discomfort from the stimulation.

Wilford’s hand left his cock, and for a few moments they both relaxed, the tension of ecstasy leaving them as they melted into each other.

Wilford shifted after a minute, pulling out of Dark, and Dark made a soft sound, his throat feeling somewhat wrecked. Wilford gently rolled Dark onto his back, avoiding the wet spots, and carefully removed the makeshift gag, pressing a soft kiss to each corner of his mouth.

“You did so good, Darky, I’m so proud of you,” Wilford said sweetly, reaching up to undo the handcuffs.

Dark didn’t have any words quite yet, and simply hummed contentedly as sweet cotton replaced the desperate pleasure.

Wilford carefully brought down Dark’s freed wrists, rubbing them gently and working his way up Dark’s forearms to his shoulders and to his chest, where Wilford proceeded to gently take the chest harness off.

“You’re being quiet,” Wilford smiled.

Dark just hummed.

“Can you talk right now?”

For a moment Dark just blinked up at him before slowly shaking his head, blinking sleepily.

Wilford smiled again and adjusted Dark’s arms so that they rested at his sides, hands lying on top of his chest. “Alright, one tap for yes, two taps for no. Got it?”

Dark tapped his chest once.

“Good! Are you hurt or especially sore anywhere?”

Dark considered, and then tapped his chest twice.

“Are you thirsty?”

A pause, then one tap.

“Do you want to take a bath?”

Two taps.

“Alright, I’ll get you a drink and then clean you up with a washcloth, does that sound okay?”

Dark smiled and tapped his chest once.

“Are you gonna be okay for a minute while I fetch them?”

Dark tapped his chest once.

“Ok, I’ll be right back, Darky!”

Dark hummed and gazed idly down the length of his body as Wilford poofed away. He shifted a leg and noticed that the stockings were a pretty pale pink, and the contrast against his gray skin was actually quite nice.

Wilford poofed back into the room and set the glass of water on the bedside table. With the damp washcloth, Wilford gently wiped off Dark’s cock and sensitive hole. He booped Dark’s nose with a clean portion of the cloth and chuckled at Dark wrinkling his nose at the sensation, and then tossed the cloth to some corner. Wilford climbed into the bed and helped Dark sit up, resting against the headboard. He helped Dark support the glass of water as he drank, and when Dark was finished Wilford set the glass back on the bedside table.

“You must feel pretty relaxed now, huh?” Wilford asked, pulling back the duvet so they could lie down beneath them.

Dark hummed an affirmative, blinking slowly, already halfway to sleep as he squirmed into a horizontal position.

“Let’s take a nap,” Wilford said, pulling the duvet over them as he laid down. “I’m all tuckered out, and you are too by the looks of it.”

Dark yawned, letting Wilford kiss him before turning on his side as Wilford slung an arm around Dark’s waist and pulled Dark’s back flush against his chest.

“Rest well, Darky,” Wilford murmured.

They both relaxed bonelessly into the mattress, and Dark’s eyes slid closed, taking comfort in the weight of Wilford’s arm around him.

After a couple minutes, when Dark was very nearly asleep, Dark’s voice returned to him.

“Thank you,” he said softly, quiet enough one might not have heard it.

Instead of answering with words, Wilford hummed happily as he pressed a kiss behind Dark’s ear.

Dark slipped into sleep, his Aura still and quiet within him.


End file.
